This invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a reception apparatus which can receive various types of broadcasts such as, for example, terrestrial analog broadcasts, terrestrial digital broadcasts, BS (Broadcasting Satellite) broadcasts and CS (Communication Satellite) broadcasts and a display controlling method for an electronic apparatus of the type mentioned.
Media used to provide image and music contents have been diversified, and also contents provided have been diversified and increased in quantity. For example, if only broadcasting media are taken, terrestrial analog broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS broadcasting, CS broadcasting media and so forth are available. Further, in the digital broadcasting media, the number of available program channels is as great as, for example, 150 channels. Furthermore, not only television programs but also radio programs and data broadcasting programs are provided by some channels.
Conventionally, also a multimedia reproduction apparatus which can reproduce contents of such various media as described above has been proposed and is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-73418 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1) (which corresponds to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,884 and 6,370,550 and European Patent Application No. 875,837 A2).